Diamonds of my Heart
by Twilighterheart xxxx
Summary: Sequel to Diamond Man - Edward and Bella have been married for two years in a blissful life, with their daughter Elizabeth. Business is picking up for Edward and Bella is a happy woman, but not everything is as it seems as the pair now face a new enemy.
1. Prologue

**Diamonds of my heart**

**Prologue**

Bella stroked Elizabeth's cheek; her precious daughter was still asleep in her pink one suit Alice had bought for her. Elizabeth would be turning one soon, it was hard to believe her and Edward's life had turned to fast. Within two years they had met, fought, cried, hurt and loved. Her daughter stirred slightly but didn't wake up.

She has Edward's hair and eyes but Bella's pale complexion, two years Edward and Bella would have been married for now and everything so far was perfect, Edward's business had developed with the help of Don, her biological father and also a mafia don. When Bella was a child she was kidnapped from her true family by Renee, her bitch of a supposedly mother. She had not heard from Renee since that day she had spared her life from joining Johnny Maranzano 1400 feet underwater.

Bella, Edward and his crew ad her friends had moved back to Chicago after a couple of months in Italy, missing the sounds of beeping cars and the atmosphere they had grew up in. Bella had given her old apartment to a nice couple who were newly weds, even though it was difficult for her to let go of her home, she knew her dad would want it. Charlie Swan was the man she had grown up loving and the man she had called dad.

Today was Bella's birthday, 23 years old. Age was just a number as far as she was concerned she felt arms being wrapped around her waist and the soft lips of her husband on her neck

"What are you doing awake?"

She shook her head "I couldn't sleep, so I came in here"

They both stood in silence watching Elizabeth breath steadily in her sleep; they had not yet determined if she was a mummy's girl or a daddy's girl Edward had joked he was Elizabeth's centre of attention which Bella quickly agreed on because he was certainly the centre of Bella's attention.

"Happy birthday doll"

She smiled and turned to look at him, "Thank you" she kissed him lightly on the lips with a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 1

Hi, sorry everyone for the wait, and again i am changing the chapter, this chapter is longer than the others so i hope you enjoy it. remember to review :) thank you for staying with me

Twilighterheart xxxx

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Bella was sleeping peacefully beside Edward as he softly stroked her hair from the side of her face, had it really been two years since they had been married? Two years of dealing with the death of his auntie, being married to Bella and having a beautiful daughter who he loved with all of his heart? It seemed all so fast yet all so right.

Edward kissed her cheek as he got out of bed quietly, everything was set for today, Bella was to be papered and spoilt with the numerous amount of gifts people had for her. She didn't know it yet but her father and the rest of her newly discovered family were also coming over toChicagoto enjoy her birthday.

He padded down the hall and into his daughters room, he smiled brightly as she was already awake, giggling at something on the ceiling

"Morning my angel"

Elizabethlooked to her father in utter adoration, Bella had decided to name her after his auntie which made him choke back the tears,Elizabethwas a wise and beautiful woman who was sadly taken from them by one of Maranzanos men. Thankfully he was at the bottom of the ocean by now, rotting like the sleaze ball he was. He picked his giggling daughter up and carried her downstairs, Edward and Bella had moved into a house about three months after being married, but they sometimes stayed at his place, neither one of them wanted to part with the memories they had there. However Bella had sold hers and Charlie's flat, giving it to a elderly couple who invited them over for tea and cake.

~#~

Edward set Elizabeth down in her chair as he got out Bella's presents, he placed three with Elizabeth who looked at them with curiosity and started to touch them while Edward got out three, she would probably kill him, but he wanted to spoil her. Everyone was coming round about midday which left about three hours. This day had been planned months in advance in Edwards mind, the club which had been newly renovated would be decorated with balloons, banners, a singing crew, and activities for children and so on. Since they had Elizabeth, Edward and Bella's lives and encouraged more parents bring their children to their house. Edward always saw Bella's eyes sparkle as she played with the children whileElizabethwas asleep. The door gently and Edward went to get it, seeing one of his many bodyguards holding trays of the breakfast he had ordered for him and his family. Also a very large bouquet of yellow and pink roses.

"Thanks Benny"

"Pleasure sir, I hope Mrs. Cullen has a happy birthday"

"Thank you, I'm having some of the other bodyguards with us tonight, go home and get some rest when they arrive"

"Certainly sir, thank you"

Edward closed the door and placed the food down on the table and put the flowers in a to coo and reach for her father which he happily oblige by picking her up.

"Mummy's going to wake up shortly so I'm going to take you to her and then I'll bring us all the breakfast"

She wasn't paying attention she was more interested in Edward's hair, like mother like daughter he guessed.

~#~

Bella woke up and reached for Edward, only to discover he wasn't there, she yawned and stretched in her bed just as the door opened. Bella smiled wildly as she saw Edward carryingElizabethin his arms

"Hi sweetheart"

Elizabethwent to her mother and curled up at her side, Edward leaned over and kissed Bella's lips softly

"Good morning birthday girl, how are you?"

Bella beamed at him and gave him another quick kiss "I'm copacetic"

* * *

><p>Later on:<p>

Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper,Alice,James,Victoria, Emilie (James and Victoria's now 7 year old girl) and Jack entered the apartment with their arms filled with presents for Bella.

I bouncedElizabethon my knee as she continued to giggle and clap her hands, Emilie asked to hold her so I setElizabethgently in her arms when Emilie was sat seemed so fascinated with Emilie's long red hair.

Bella had received from Emmett a book on sexual positions which she blushed furiously at, Rose slapping his arm and telling Bella she didn't know he bought that, Bella looked my way and I wiggled my eyebrows at her which again caused her blush to turn a darker shade of red. Rosalie gave Bella a jewellery box which had her initials inscribed into it, Alice gave Bella clothes, obviously, lots and lots of clothes, Jasper gave her a book on poems which she adored, Victoria and James bought her a new record played considering the other got broke with Emmett colliding into it when he was very, very drunk and Emilie made her a picture which Bella immediately put on the wall and Jack gave her a picture which made Bella's eyes water

"Where did you get this from?"

"When we were moving your stuff, I found it under a pile of boxes, it was pretty bad so I knew a guy who knew I guy which could restore it for you, the frame is just a bonus, it's not really a gift so I got you this also"

He handed her another present which was small, she unwrapped it and opened the box. Inside held a broach in the shape of a swan

"I love them both" she got up and hugged him tightly, I looked at the picture he had given her and I recognized who it was immediately, it was a picture of a very young Charlie and Bella, Bella must have only been seven when the picture was taken, her hand clutched the mans shirt as she smiled, the man beside her was Charlie, his moustache was in the process of growing and he didn't have a wrinkle in sight they were standing outside a boarded up joint which I recognized to now be Nightcrawlers.

Bella hugged everyone else and now it was her husbands turn

"First of,Elizabethshould go first"

"Did you get me presentsElizabeth?"

Elizabethlooked at her mother as she heard her name being spoken, clapped her hands

The three presents were actually the same, they were all pictures of us, I had inscribed our names on each one

"I love it" Bella kissed my lips and then went to hugElizabeth

~#~

Bella nearly screeched as she unwrapped the presents Edward and got her, she received a set of 18k white gold diamond drop earrings, a heart 9k white gold bracelet and a cross 9k diamond necklace. Bella hugged him tightly and whispered in his ear 'thank you'. Edward just watched her as she talked with the girls while bouncingElizabethon her lap. It was nice to have this feeling for a little while. Feeling normal, but unfortunately work called and Edward dismissed himself from the girls; James would catchVictoriaup later.

"Okay Jack, tell us what you got"

They were all seated in Edward's work room, the room held about 10-12 leather chairs and a big round circle oak table, Jack placed a picture on the table

"This is called The Hope diamond, it's estimated at $350 million, it's on exhibition at the Gallery, it will be then moved permanently to be locked away in the buyers safe, our best bet is to go tomorrow night, the day after is when it's moved. The security is 12 men, all who have been trained as assassins/hitmen, the man who owns it is called Steven Chiffre a man who has connections in politics and knows some very powerful people in our community"

"So why exactly have you chosen this diamond?" James asked "If the guy is as bg as you say he is, he sounds like the type of fella who won't stop to find his precious diamond"

Jack sighed and rubbed his temple; Edward narrowed his eyes and spoke up

"What is this Jack? Business or personal?"

All eyes were on Jack as he decided his answer

"The diamond doesn't belong to him, it belonged to a married couple who live in New Jersey, the man was a retired jeweller who had come across the diamond from someone giving it to him, they said for him to hide it and never sell it, a couple of weeks after Chiffre found where the man lived and tortured him until he told them where it was, now when I said torture I didn't mean they tortured him per say" Jack looked to everyone and they frowned

"He raped the wife?"

"His bodyguards did that, in front of him, they did other things to her but I won't go into that"

"How do you know this Jack?"

"A couple of weeks ago their son came to me and begged for justice, word travels fast Edward, they know your connected to the Don, the people who know your true identity are loyal, but this man is desperate"

Edward looked to everyone "This is dangerous, but i'm willing to do it just to kill this fucker, hands?"

"Hell yeah" Emmett raised his hand then Jasper and then James

"Then it's settled we'll go tomorrow, I'll have a word with Don to see if we can get any of his men to help us, just in case"

~#~

The boys came back in and Bella felt Edward wrap his hand around her waist, he kissed her forehead softly and smiled down at her

"Are you happy" he whispered and she beamed back

"Exceptionally"

"Good" he kissed her lips once before pulling away, causing Bella to pout, he winked at her.

* * *

><p>The man ran his hand across the wooden table of Johnny Maranzano, they would pay, all of them would after what they did to Johnny.<p>

Johnny was irresponsible, reckless and sloppy today's papers were full of the swan's and Cullen's pictures, she celebrated her birthday in style, that smile made his teeth grind, knowing she was the reason Johnny was dead, knowing many of his associates were dead because of her. And then there was Cullen, he and Johnny had always battled for dominance, always battling for power and Cullen cheated his way to the top. Well Cullen you're in for a big surprise.

* * *

><p><p>

Edward wrapped his arms around his daughter as Bella was getting ready for tonight he made silly faces at her and she giggled clapping her hands and he eyes sparkled. Everyone had left to go to the club about an hour ago, Edward had told Bella he had a surprise for her and to get dressed in a simple pink and blue dress with her short copper hair neatly brushed. Bella had complained their daughter has his hair, to which Edward replied she didn't mind his hair to which he could remember, causing her to blush and mumble something under her breath. Jack nowadays wasn't so much of a party animal, so when everyone would be drinking he would be taking Elizabeth back to their house and staying the night.

~#~

Bella came down the stairs in a blue dress which she knew was Edward's favourite, she walked into the living room to see her two favourite people laughing.

"I'm ready" she opened up her arms when Edward looked her way "How do I look"

Edward smirked at her "Stunning as usual"

She blushed before picking up her duahgter who was in a fit of laughter, Bella rolled her eyes while Edward looked her innocently

"She's going to stay up the whole night now probably"

He wiggled his eyebrows at her "Payback time for Jack"

"Your evil"

~#~

Bella's club was load with music and laughter, some of her regular people came to celebrate her birthday. Bella was shocked to see her dad and her other family members sitting in the VIP section. He even saw little Carlo, Bella biggest fan, he was now 7 and still had the highest crush on Bella. He insisted she sat near him and he even glared at Edward. Edward smirked and gave Bella a light kiss on her lips. Carlo pouted and crossed his arms angrily over his chest

"Do I detect jealousy?" she whispered

"From who? Me or Carlo?" he teased and she giggled.

Elizabethwas sat with Bella's mother who cradled her gently making her laugh;Elizabethseemed to be fascinated with Annette, Bella's mother, hair. Vito joked with Edward and Antonio was drivingAliceand Rosalie wild with his charm. Carlo was talking to Bella telling her how pretty she was and she just laughed and said thank you and asked him how he was doing at school.

"Sir?" one of his men came up to Edward and whispered in his ear

"Yes"

"We seem to have a crasher at the bar, at the very end"

Edward looked to where his bodyguard said and saw a man with sleek black hair, his eyes as black as a sharks, and a tailored suit.

"Do you want me to sling him out?"

Edward nodded and his man walked away, Vito was also looking at the man and trying to figure out where he had seen him before

"He looks familiar" Vito commented

"I know, I just can't place him"

The man got up with ease and tilted his hat to Edward, almost mockingly and walked out of the club.

* * *

><p><p>

When everything was done, Edward wrapped an arm around Bella's waist and they walked slowly home

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yes, it was the best, thank you" she kissed him softly before opening their house

Edward locks the door behind them and places both of his hands either side of Bella's face., grasping each side of my head, and he pulls Bella towards him and he kisses her deeply, his tongue pressing at my lips. Bella moans and her tongue meets his. He puts his arms around Bella and pulls her against his body as he pulls her even tighter against him. Bella wraps both of her hands into his hair and tightens her hold as both of his hands slowly make their way down her body until they are behind her theihs. He picks her up and leads them to his bedroom,Elizabethis sleeping peacefully in her room with Jack just next door to hers on the other side of the house. They didn't need to worry about being quiet.

Bella moans softly into his mouth as he places her softly onto their bed, his hands lift up her dress until it is just below her breast, he pulls away from her lips and gently kisses her torso. Bella's hands beginning to remove his clothing, he shrugs off his jacket and top until he is left wearing only his pants. He grabs Bella's hips and places both of his hands and runs his tongue around her navel before gently nipping parts of her torso being careful not to bruise her perfect skin.

"Edward please"

He removes all of her clothing and unbuckles his belt , his slacks are now on the floor joining Bella's dress

"Put your legs either side of me" Bella immediately does what as he asks as the last piece of clothing is removed from his body.

He slowly begins to move into her, watching her face to make sure he isn't hurting her, Bella grips his forearms tightly, her nails digging into him as she gasps from the feeling of him inside her.

Edward closes his eyes and groans as he thrusts into her again. Bella bites her bottom lip to stop herself from screaming out but as Edward moves himself onto his elbows to feel every inch of her, he places his thump onto her bottom lip and removes her teeth from her lip. He kisses her softly, their pants and moans are the only thing which is echoing the room.

"I love you" he whispers softly

"I love you too"

Bella feels herself unravel at his words, exploding around him, as she reaches her climax. Edward soon follows her, calling out her name as he also becomes undone.

He collapses on top of her and Bella strokes her hands up and down his back trying to regain their normal breathing. He raises his head and kisses her softly before giving her a sleepy smile, she giggled and kisses him

"Did you have a good birthday?"

"It was perfect" she whispers

He pulls out of her and wraps his arms around her; she places her hand over his chest as they both peacefully sleep in each others arms.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it :)<p>

**Copacetic** - Wonderful, fine, all right

**crasher**: a person who attends a party uninvited

**Fella**- Man


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's been a while, i've changed Chapter 1 also just so you know, hope you like it, and i'll try to update as soon as i can.**

**Twilighterheart xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Jack had left Bella and Edward with Elizabeth, they thanked him for looking after her and then he went straight to the cemetery.

He sat on the dry grass as he looked at the marble stone in front of him, an angel looking down at the words with her hands in shape of a prayer.

**_Elizabeth Masen _**

**_Devoted sister_**

**_Beloved wife_**

**_Loved Auntie_**

**_An Angel on earth_**

**_Rest in Piece_**

"I miss you sweetheart, everyday" he set his drink aside and leaned on his elbows onto his knees. "Everyday I think about your smile, how you used to make fun of me as I tried to sing or dance but then stroke my hair softly and tell me I was really good, I miss feeling your arms around me, if only I was around when you were…" Jack broke off fighting back the sobs which threatened to erupt "When you were killed" he stroked each letter of her name slowly, as if he was caressing her "I love you Elizabeth, very deeply, always have and always will"

He sat in silence with his head down and cried.

* * *

><p>"How is it looking?" he looked at the joint which was getting painted up, he saw furniture being taken into the house.<p>

"Good boss, another two weeks"

"Good"

He walked into his car and drove off until he was at the canary's club. He got out and went in, their was a couple of waiters here cleaning the tables for tonight, one of them with sandy coloured hair saw the man and approached him

"Can I help you sir?"

The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a drawing

"Give this to Edward Cullen and him only"

"Certainly sir"

The man nodded before walking out of the joint

* * *

><p>Bella tried to get her daughter dressed so they could go to the park with Rosalie and Alice, her daughter was blowing spit bubbles and laughing<p>

"Come on Sweetheart be good for me" Bella begged her daughter, it was like trying to dress a fish, Elizabeth seemed to be all wiggly this morning, she blamed Edward and Jack this morning getting her excited.

"There" Bella sighed in content as her daughter was finally dressed; she picked her up and placed her in the trolley Rosalie had bought her.

Bella heard a knock at the door, she carefully set Elizabeth back on the couch where she knew Elizabeth couldn't fall while she played with her toys and went to open it, she saw one of her bodyguards waiting there with a bushel of flowers

"These were delivered here Mrs. Cullen"

"Thanks Rich" Bella took the flowers off him and closed the door while he walked away.

She set them on the counter and smiled, Edward always did too much for her there was a small card which was nestled in between the beautiful bellflowers it just had the simple initial

_D_

She placed the card down uncertain, d? She didn't know anyone with that name. She rushed to Elizabeth just as the door knocked

"Bella its Victoria"

* * *

><p>Victoria smiled as Bella opened the door but quickly frowned<p>

"What's wrong?"

Bella shook her head "Nothing, come in"

Victoria examined the room, she saw Elizabeth playing with her toys on the couch giggling and a large bushel of flowers standing on the kitchen table. She saw the note and looked at Bella

Bella just chuckled but it didn't sound a happy chuckle "It's nothing, I'm just freaking out over nothing"

"When your husband is in the business he's in, it's not nothing, relatives and friends leave their name not some mysterious one letter word"

Bella walked to Elizabeth who had begun to stir on the couch

Victoria opened the door and called one of the guards "Get a hold of Edward and the crew"

* * *

><p>Edward sat across Vito and Antonio, his crew, apart from Victoria, were also here<p>

"I want to expand the business, I want to start with other diamonds from other countries, Rio, France, Italy if possible"

Vito nodded for him to carry on

"I also want more men, trusted men, I'm going to ask Alec, one of my guards, he's been with me now for the past 15 years, I trust him with my life and I think he'll be a fine addition to us, but I want to know what you think"

"Well he's already in it, he knows about us" James stated

"But he'll also know everything, which places we're hitting, the deals we make" Emmett spoke up "What can he bring?"

"He can bring information, Jack wants to retire, live a new life, I've granted that to him, so I need someone new, I can do it myself for some bits until I know he can get the information as good as Jack"

Jasper leaned forward and nodded "I also trust Alec, I'm with Edward, and he'll be a good addition"

"All in favour?"

Everyone raised their hand

"Good, Alec will be the start, we'll progress from there, now Vito want's to talk to us"

Everyone turned their attention to Vito, Edward couldn't help but admire him, everything about him made you easy yet terrified his calm manner could switch before you could blink

"Thank you Edward, I've come here today to tell you I will also be stepping down" Edward frowned "Mine and my brothers time had passed, it's time for a new generation to come, I want that generation to be you Edward, it's normal for a heir to be the next Don but my other children don't want this life and I don't want Bella running this organisation, I turn to you, you will be the head of the family, you will meet with the other mafia lords, you'll have to travel certain places to meeting, you'll have more people coming to you asking for help, you'll be the holder of the money, the houses, the business myself and my brother have invested in these many years, you'll also begin to…murder more if you must, you'll make a lot of enemies, enemies which will not stop to kill you just because your new, the first year will be rough for you, your family and friends, I'm giving you a week to talk this over with Bella, this is a joint decision, I wouldn't want my daughter unhappy or my granddaughter"

Edward was more than shell-shocked, he would be taking over not just his own family but Bella's family, he would become a mafia Don, even his friends looked at Edward with new fond eyes.

Someone knocked twice before opening the door

"Boss"

"What Alec?"

"Victoria asked for you all to come to your house, there's a situation"

Edward was out of his seat before Alec could finish his sentence.

* * *

><p>Edward examined the flowers, he heard what Bella had told him but he was furious, Vito had said people send flowers as a message. Bella went upstairs with the girls, Rosalie, Alice and Bella's mother and relatives had been called to look after her. The men in the family, which was a bloody lot, all sat or stood in the living room of Edward's and Bella's house. Edward was in deep concentration while people talked around him and then his head snapped up to meet Vito's gaze<p>

"What is it?"

"The man at Bella's joint" I whispered

"What man?" one of Vito's cousins asked

"I was informed a crasher had come into the party, I had him removed but… you remember Vito"

He nodded "I still can't place the face, it's very familiar"

Antonio looked to his men "Ask around"

I told them what he looked like and they were off.

Everyone left shortly after that, Elizabeth was settled safely into her crib, sleeping, while Edward and Bella lay in bed, she held him tight to her and he did her

"I'll figure it out" he whispered to her in the darkness, he kissed her forehead "I promise"

"I don't want you hurt, it could be nothing" she whispered back

"Your lying to yourself" he replied back "otherwise you wouldn't have freaked"

She sighed and lay her head on his chest "Just be careful, let me help"

He said nothing for a while but then said "I promise"

* * *

><p>The message had been delivered while he sat in his joint drinking his whisky<p>

"Nearly time Cullen's"

* * *

><p>The next day Bella and Edward took Elizabeth to the club, everyone cooed about her and Elizabeth was soaking up the attention. Bella was talking to one of her staff about the new times of the club when the blond bartender who he recognized as Mike tapped him on the shoulder<p>

"I was asked to give this to you"

Mike walked away while Edward opened it and gasped, he quickly walked into the back and into Bella dressing room, he sat on the chair and looked at the picture and then reached inside and held the little toy

"Edward?" Bella chased her husband with Elizabeth in her arms, she opened the door and set Elizabeth on the floor Elizabeth giggled as she held her new toy which was given to her by one of the staff members, Bella placed pillows around her so if she fell suddenly she wouldn't hurt herself, she sat in Edward lap as his eyes held tears

"What is it?"

He handed her a picture, a picture of a striking older man, you could tell, even with the sepia coloured photograph the man's hair was blond, next to him was a woman with striking hair and a big smile on her face as she hugged the little boy, the little boy held the mans hand as he beamed at the camera

"Who is it"

Edward sniffed as the tears fell "That's my parents and that's me when I was ten" he grabbed the small toy car "That was the present which my dad promised me he would buy me, I was excited 'be patient son, it'll be worth it' he chuckled at me, my mum rolled her eyes as they set out, each giving me a kiss as Jack looked after me, he let me stay up later than usual"

Edward went quiet as Bella stroked his hair

"It wasn't just a random shooting" he whispered deadly, he looked at her with anger "they were murdered, because when they went out to go food shopping he would have bought this as they were coming back, this is a souvenir for the bastard whoever killed them"

"So" Bella began hesitantly, her hand stopping "The flowers, the man and now this…"

"The man who came in to the club the other night is the one who is doing this, I know that for sure, sending you flowers and giving me this, the man who is doing this, is the same man who killed my parents"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :) Thank for staying with me, you brill x<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Hope you like it, again I'm sorry for the wait.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

_"Daddy" the little bronze haired boy ran up his father, his father open stretched his arms to catch him as he practically flew into his arms, the blond hared man smiled down at his little boy as he eagerly looked up at him, he knew what his son was going to ask "Could you get my that car please? Please, please, please, I'll be good I promise and I won't pull faces when mummy gives me green stuff"_

_The little boys mother rolled her eyes as she walked into the living room picking up some newspapers which had fallen to the ground, she looked towards her sister and smiled. She had noticed her sister begin to smile a lot more now that Jack was back. Speaking of Jack he was coming round shortly to look after their little boy who was still bouncing in his fathers arms_

_"Maybe" the blond haired man smiled as he continued to tease his son "is your room tidy?"_

_The little boy scrunched up his nose and shook his head 'no'_

_"Well, if your room is clean and if you're a good boy for Jack, then we'll talk"_

_The boy smiled widely and hugged his father before running into the living room and hugging his mother._

* * *

><p>Bella sat on Edward's lap as he continued to fume, she tried the usual things to calm him down, stroking his back, running her fingers through his hair, kissing his neck but none of them worked. But Elizabeth seemed to notice something was wrong with her dad as she began to make baby noises and reach out to her father.<p>

Edward looked to his little girl and smiled slightly, he had always worried about her, what would happen to her if he had died just like his parents had been...murdered.

"Calm down" Bella whispered "Please"

Edward sighed and hugged his wife to him

"I'm sorry" she whispered so softly he had to strain his ears to hear.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth placed herself to her stomach on the soft pillows and moved one hand and knee in front of the other<p>

"Ma"

* * *

><p>Bella and Edward looked over to Elizabeth and gasped, their daughter was crawling…well trying to. Elizabeth had the cutist pout and frown on her which resembled her mother when she was annoyed about something, Elizabeth fell one time but Bella and Edward crouched down<p>

"Come on angel" Edward cooed, any bad thoughts were put to the back of his mind as he saw his daughter crawl over to them, Elizabeth had a look of determination on her little face as she crawled over to her father.

"Good girl" he picked her up and hugged her close to him, Edward kissed both of her cheeks and rested her head on his chest.

* * *

><p>Bella was sitting with the girls upstairs while Edward, Emmett and Jasper were downstairs, they were waiting for Jack.<p>

"A new store has opened" Alice commented "a clothing store they have the prettiest dress in there which I know would look good on you Rose"

Rose rolled her eyes and continued to eat the chocolates on Bella's bed

"How are you Emmett?" Bella asked as she slapped Alice's hand away to get the last nut flavoured chocolate

"Good, it's getting better everyday" Rosalie sighed "I do sometimes get suspicious but I stop myself and trust him, Emmett knows if he ever did that sort of stuff again I would leave him"

Bella nodded

"How's Edward?" Alice asked

Bella sighed and shook her head "I don't know, he hides things easily; I can sometimes tell what he's thinking and what he's feeling but this time…he's just found out his parents might have been murdered, when I found out Maranzano killed my father" she shook her head "I wanted to kill him myself and make him suffer, I couldn't do that though I've never killed anyone before, the problem is…Edward has and I know how bad he can get I sometimes think the more he does it…the more he enjoys it"

* * *

><p>Every one was silent, the rage which Edward had momentarily forgot as he watched his one year old daughter crawl in Bella's dressing room, had now raised itself back to the surface. Jack who had been the one to see the bodies to testify that they were indeed the bodies of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, the man who had brought up Edward as if he were his own, was sat calmly opposite Edward watching his nephew carefully.<p>

"Who gave it to Mike?" Jasper asked

Edward shook his head "he gave me a description to the man we saw the other night"

"Who the hell is he?" James questioned

"To do this, to make himself know very publicly with us it's obviously personal, maybe someone we beat up, robbed" Jack spoke "I'll ask around"

Edward nodded

"Have you made a decision on what Vito has offered you?" Jack asked

Edward shook his head "I haven't talked to Bella about it yet, I was today but then…this happened"

* * *

><p>The man fixed his suit and straightened his tie<p>

"Boss"

"Yes?" he set his hat on his head and turned to the man

"The car's ready"

"Excellent, thank you"

* * *

><p>Bella's club was roaring again, the music was bouncing on the walls, the drinks were being poured into glasses and laughter was echoing the room. Bella sat with her family and Edward, his friends were dancing with their molls, showing off by spinning and twirling them. Elizabeth was being cradled in her grandfather's arms as she looked at him adoringly, cooing and giggling whenever he made a silly face. Bella was sat on Edward lap as he laughed and joked with Adolfo, one of Bella's many cousins who was around his early 30's.<p>

"I'm up" Bella whispered in his ear teasing him by grazing her teeth, he gripped her hips. She laughed and kissed his cheek

"So how's married life?" Adolfo asked him "me and my wife have been married for 12 years got a beautiful boy"

"I never thought I would get married, but I love her more every day Bella and Elizabeth, I don't know what I would do without them"

**I'm in a little bit of trouble  
>And I'm in real deep<br>From the beginning to the end  
>He was no more than a friend to me<strong>

Bella winked at Edward and he friends hooted her one to sing more

**The thought is makin' me hazy  
>I think I better sit down<br>Cause like the sweetest serenade  
>Bet he knows he's got it made with me<strong>

Bella saw Emmett twirl Rosalie round, she giggled drunkenly as she held onto him for dear life. James and Victoria were close by along with Jasper and Alice.

**Twisting round on a carousel  
>This speeds' too much to stop<br>One second I'm thinkin' I'm feeling the lust  
>And then I feel a lot<strong>

The man had entered he club and saw her singing on stage, he stood by the bar and ordered a scotch, Mike saw him while he was delivering some drinks to a table near by, he rushed to tell Edward.

**Ooh That man is like a flame  
>And ooh that man plays me like a game<br>My only sin is I can't win  
>Ooh I wanna love that man<br>Ooh that man is on my list  
>And ooh that man I wanna kiss<br>My only sin is I can't win  
>Ooh I wanna love that man<strong>

Elizabeth giggled as she was passed to Antonio who was tickling her belly, Bella saw and rolled her eyes.

**Now it's like I'm on a mission  
>Headed everywhere<br>And if it takes a little long  
>And it feels a little wrong who cares?<strong>

My baby fits the description  
>And does it easily<br>A little Gable, some Astaire  
>When he dances I can hardly breathe<p>

"Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes Mike" Edward looked at the boy who was looking a little nervous

"The man who gave me the item to give to you is at the bar"

Edward tensed and saw looked around mike and saw the man get up and go to the dance floor.

**Someone call a doctor  
>Need some help to rescue me<br>One second I'm thinkin' I must be lost  
>And he keeps on findin' me<strong>

That man is like a flame  
>And ooh that man plays me like a game<br>My only sin is I can't win  
>Ooh I wanna love that man<br>Ooh that man is on my list  
>And ooh that man I wanna kiss<br>My only sin is I can't win  
>Ooh I wanna love that man<p>

Ooh, I'm gonna find that man  
>You bet ya, I'm gonna find that man<br>Ooh, I'm gonna find that man  
>I'm gonna find that, I'm gonna find that man<p>

Edward had lost sight of the man as Mike told the others around the table who he had seen, Emmett caught Edward's eye and he saw the boss beckoning him over along with the rest of his crew.

Bella bowed as everyone cheered for her, she ran back to Edward but stopped when she saw his face, he smiled tightly at her

"What's wrong" she sat on his lap and ran her fingers through his hair

As the others sat down and Edward was about to respond she heard a chair being placed beside her, she turned to see a man with black hair, with shark black eyes, his suit was tailored made, he placed his hat down on the table and looked at her. She held Edward down by not moving and tightening her grip on his hair telling him silently to not make a scene

"Good evening everyone" he tilted his head to everyone who all looked angrily back at him "I believe an introduction is in order, my name is Damiano Maranzano"

* * *

><p>And incomes the drama, hope this made up for not updating in a while, please review thanks for reading and sticking with me.<p>

Twilighterheart xxxx


	5. Chapter 4

Edward sat on his bed and waited for Bella to come into the room so they could talk about this situation.

Bella came in with a concerned look on her face "Are you ok?"

he chuckled lightly "Stop fretting about me moll, is Elizabeth asleep?"

"Peacefully" she stroked my hair as she sat in his lap, he sighed and closed his eyes

"I love you Bella" he buried his head in the crook of her neck

"I love you too Edward, always and forever"

"Can you bring Elizabeth in? to sleep with us"

she nodded with a bright smile.

Elizabeth was settled comfortably between her parents who were holding hands they kissed their daughter good night before whispering i love you to each other before blissfully falling asleep with smiles on their faces ready for the next day.

Edward had called everyone in even the new recruits, Don and his family had gone back to Italy due to a family illness, apparently one of their great great uncles was really sick.

"You know why I've called you here" Edward started and they all nodded "did anyone even know Johnny had a brother? Or is this guy a faker?"

"He's ligit boss" Alec spoke his right eye closed due to a recent fight, he had a strong Chicago voice "I've been asking around, apparently the guy is like a ghost I bumped into a bell bottom turns out the brother is a right bimbo no-one would touch him when he was with them this was only when he was 17" he paused to take a drink from his scotch before continuing "he got kicked out for fighting in the end went straight into crime but until now no-one has heard anything from him"

Edward sighed and clicked his neck, he would have to ask Bella for a message later

"So what. He wants revenge for his brother?" Emmett asked

"Guessing so considering he just came out of the wood works" Jasper put his cigar out and leaned forward on the chair, he had hoped he would retire after the last job but with all this going on with Maranzano and now expanding the business Jasper wasn't too sure he would ever be able to go or even if he wanted to go.

"We'll keep an eye on him" Edward said "I want to know where he's staying, his business, friends, bodyguards I want to know what he had for breakfast because I am not going to let my family have another casualty"

They nodded and Edward leaned forward "now to other business, there's a man who I'm going after and I need info, Alec"

"Yes boss"

"His name is Steven Chiffre he has a diamond which I am going to steal"

"I'll get right on it boss"

"Good, everyone dismissed"

They all left apart from Jasper, Emmett and James who stayed with Edward, they watched their friend run his hands over his face

"Ed?" Emmett spoke

"Yes" Edward looked at his friends

"You ok?" James asked

"Not really, when Vito said I would be taking over I was overwhelmed I've yet to talk to Bella about it and this shit with Maranzano the last thing she's going to want to hear is me becoming the Don, her and Elizabeth mean everything to me but do I really want them to live this life? And even if they were to go they would still be in danger I should have never gotten her in this"

"As I recall I knew who you were" a soft female voice came from the door

Edward turned and saw his wife standing there with Elizabeth in her arms Elizabeth started to clap and laugh when she saw her father she wore a little blue dress with a purple headband

"There's my girls" Edward stood and walked over to them he kissed Bella gently on the lips before taking Elizabeth and raising her in the air she squealed in delight and brought her hands to her mouth

"I know this will annoy you but it's better if you see it now"

Bella put the paper on the table and it was a good job he was holding his daughter who was trying to reach his hair

* * *

><p><strong>CHICAGO'S NEW MAN<strong>

**Interview by John M Lee**

**So Mr. Maranzano what brings you to Chicago?**

I've recently lost my brother and wanted to pay my respect, also i've just started a new batch of car businesses here in Chicago it's quite a town.

**Sorry to hear about your brother**

That's alright

**I have to ask this, once the ladies see your picture they would want to know if your single?**

Yes I am

**Have any molls caught your eye yet?**

One but that would be telling all i can say is she's got one hell of a voice

**I'd ought to tell you Mr. Maranzano we have a famous theif in Chicago called 'The Diamond Man'**

I'm not nervous about that unless this diamond man wants to mess with me i don't intimidate easily

**So i see, are you in Chicago for good?**

Maybe it depends is anything catches my eye

**Or anyone**

That as well yes

**Ok then so you have a successful car company, your a bacholour, filthy rich what's next for you?**

Let's just see how things play out

**A pleasure to you Mr. Maranzano and best wished for the future**

Thank you

_Mr. Maranzano is free ladies there's a new bacholour in town and he told me after the interview he is also opening a club three blocks away from Bella Cullen's joint. Could Bella be the mysterious woman he was referring to? watch out Edward Cullen._

* * *

><p>"Why don't I take Lizzie, besides she hasn't had time for her favourite uncle to teach her card tricks" Emmett took Elizabeth from Edward who was not moving he just glared at the paper<p>

"Now Em we know I'm her favourite" Jasper spoke

"Yeah right. Tell them the truth Elizabeth" James followed them out while Elizabeth just continued to giggle; Bella closed the door and stood in front of her husband

"Ed…" she started to say his name but was cut off by his lips, she clinged to his arms as she replied to his kiss he started to undo her dress but she pushed back "They'll hear" she hissed at him

He smirked "Then you'll have to control yourself"

One hour later they were lying on the table with their arms wrapped around each other

"I won't let anything happen to you" he caressed her torso where the mark which Johnny Maranzano left his heart still ached and his anger was still there

"I know but you have to look after yourself as well. I can deal with this" she linked his hand over her scar "but if anything happened to your or Elizabeth I'd die"

He stroked her cheek and hissed her lips "I love you Bella Cullen"

"I love you Edward Cullen" she pecked his lips before getting up ignoring the pout on his face "Later" she spromised.

After making themselves look presentable they walked out of the room hand in hand now realizing Rose, Alice and Victoria were there playing cards

"Well that's one way to calm him down" Victoria said with a smirk

Bella blushed and buried her head on Edward's chest she smacked him hearing him laugh. They walked over to the other table where they saw Emmett's face covered with pen with Elizabeth holding the pen in her hand she saw her parents and dropped the pen over to James he mocked stared at her and Bella groaned

"Great my daughter just let James take the fall"

Edward and everyone chuckled while he said "That's my girl" before Elizabeth started to clap her hands and giggle

* * *

><p>Thank you for being patient please review and i hope you liked it x<p> 


End file.
